


【洋岳】罐头 番外之 冤家易解不易结

by tykoya



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:33:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22651828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tykoya/pseuds/tykoya
Kudos: 3





	【洋岳】罐头 番外之 冤家易解不易结

解开衣服容易，“为爱鼓掌”难

年初五的晚上，严格上来说是年初六，李振洋待在菏泽老家和几个表亲加上两三个老伙计，熬夜喝酒。  
李振洋出来快两年了才回去这么一趟，见谁都亲切，哪哪都是家乡味。  
他醉的也比平常快，凌晨2点一过，就有点管不住嘴，在老伙计的追问下默认了自己有对象。  
大家都有点上头了，纷纷喊他拿照片出来瞧瞧，好奇会不会某个艺人小花，或者是大长腿火辣模特。  
李振洋慵懒一笑，说对方既有大长腿，也有小薄嘴，是他的玫瑰，也是他的花儿。  
年轻人管他说的是真是假，一律当他吹牛，非要看看照片。  
李振洋本来也是不从，换平常那肯定是四两拨千斤地高明带过。可大家也是知根知底的熟人，直接用激将法，结果不知道怎么地就变成了打电话。  
还是个视频电话。

“喂，洋洋？”  
于是岳明辉浑厚磁性的男人声音从电话那头传出来，同时映在李振洋视频窗里的，是一张毫无疑问的雄性脸庞，照在他脸上的是手机死白死白的屏幕光。  
岳明辉老家睡得早，被电话喊醒之前都作上梦了。努力瞪大迷蒙的眼，看见李振洋身后好几张脸挤在一块。  
“what’s up？还这么多人？”  
李振洋还没喊出一声“哥哥”，身后的兄弟团就开始哄笑。  
“洋儿，就说你吹牛X吧，你怕不是打给了你女朋友的哥？”  
“李振洋，你要是觉得打错了，我们再给你一次机会啊。”  
“诶哥们”也有人对着岳明辉喊的，“对不住了，不过你身边不会刚好睡着他女朋友吧？”  
李振洋挥手赶走这几个张嘴叭叭叭的，回头对着岳明辉自顾自地情意绵绵：“哥哥，你怎么就睡了？”  
岳明辉这时候也猜出是个什么情况了，干脆顺着话一起闹他，说：“啊，你女朋友觉得困，就睡了呗。”  
其实这话本没有错，只是后面那伙人不清楚个中究竟，听的一愣一愣。  
尤其是刚才那位开玩笑说岳明辉睡了李振洋女朋友的小伙子，现在已经有点笑不出。  
李振洋习惯了岳明辉这么开玩笑，盯着岳明辉乱糟糟的头发说：“我都还没睡，你怎么能睡呢。”  
后面的那群人呼吸一滞，看着李振洋的眼光不约而同地带着同情。  
岳明辉也看不见这群人在干嘛，只看得见小方块里的李振洋大头。  
“你自己不睡，我还不能睡了啊？”  
“？！”兄弟们心情复杂啊，一半是从同情上升到对这“野男人”的气愤，一半是对李振洋恨铁不成钢。  
然而李振洋只当岳明辉是撒娇呢，当然是宠着。  
“我这不是问问嘛，又没说不行。那你睡呗，但是要梦见我，拜拜。”  
岳明辉回了个恶心作呕的表情，还是说了sweet dream准备挂电话。  
但是他被电话那边菏泽味的嚷嚷声吓停了，接着画面混乱地出现了好几个看不清的镜头，估计是正在抢李振洋手上的电话。  
岳明辉虽然看不见也听不太懂菏泽话，也能隐约听出这么几句。  
“自己对象被野男人睡了你还这么冷静，你有没有点血性了？”  
“你还让他梦见你，梦你做啥，你还想在梦里揍他是不？”  
“你放手，让老子来，会一会这个对不起兄弟的人。”  
“诶诶诶不是，不是那样的。你们别抢，要碎啰！”  
岳明辉万万没想到一个玩笑开出这个效果。  
活该，让你扰我睡觉还说得那么腻歪。  
于是岳明辉提起粗嗓音，声音浑厚地对着电话喊一句：“李振洋，你也早点睡！梦里不见不散哈。”  
然后挂了手机蒙着被子笑。

*一点小后续*

受到疫情的影响，公司给哥仨延长了10天的假。  
岳明辉本就打算趁着过年去一趟欧洲旅行，便开开心心地带着工作人员去了巴黎。  
还驻守在国内的木子洋算好时间，下午4点给远在巴黎的岳明辉打视频电话。  
这次岳明辉是接了，躺在床上抿着嘴，俨然一只喝醉的小兔子。  
“Bonsoir，Ma chérie（晚上好，亲爱的）.”  
“ba略略略略，给我好好说人话。”李振洋故意学他的大舌头法文，把岳明辉逗笑了。  
“晚上好，宝贝儿。”醉了酒的岳明辉倒是挺乖的，没有了上次作弄他的顽皮样子。  
视频一阵晃动之后，固定在了岳明辉的枕头前面，镜头里看出他正在趴床上。  
“就知道喝酒，你好好吃饭了吗……老岳，问你话呢，别睡着了。”  
李振洋看他眯着眼都快闭上了，赶紧叫醒他。  
岳明辉在手臂衬衣上蹭蹭脸，皱皱鼻子。  
“吃了吃了，我都拍照了呢。你呢，你今天干嘛去了？”  
李振洋自豪地揭起衣服亮出紧致的八块腹肌。  
“我还能上哪去，只能在家了。这不，正练完老师交代的体能自练，我这么优秀的学生对不对？哪像某些人，放假了就溜出去玩。”  
“出去玩怎么了，谁没做练习似地。来，给你瞧瞧你爸爸的成绩。”岳明辉坐起来，也亮出了六块腹肌和人鱼线。  
“哎哟，你肚脐下面是怎么回事？”  
“嗯？”岳明辉不由得自己也低头看一眼。  
“就肚脐眼儿下面。”  
“哪里？”  
“再下点。”  
“嗯？”  
“再下点……”  
都把裤腰带拉到毛毛的岳明辉才明白过来，这人要开车呢。  
他操起枕头就把手机当成李振洋的脸拍过去。  
李振洋生怕他挂了，又哄着岳明辉把手机摆正。  
哄着哄着，又让岳明辉跟他隔空“手”一次。  
岳明辉也好久没和他温存了，本身性子也不是太保守的人，于是半推半就之下，褪了内裤，跪在床上想着李振洋的样子，伸手握着自己的性器。  
“李振洋……”岳明辉闷声喊着他名字。  
对面早就锁好了门，戴上了耳机，被立体围绕的呢喃声听得一身燥热。  
只可惜视频角度看不到岳明辉手上的景象，只能看见他的脸部表情。  
像是思考着什么紧缩眉头，红艳艳的嘴唇被舌头舔得光亮，嘴里呼出的气就算隔着手机都能知道是热乎的。  
李振洋的心跳得像在打快鼓，手上也没停，他要跟上岳明辉的节奏。  
他没错过岳明辉脸上任何的煽情和诱惑，手里的东西立得老高。  
只是看了一眼纸巾盒在哪里，视频里就见不到岳明辉的脸了，只能见到他弓起的背，和缓缓摆动的腰肢、双丘。  
岳明辉是保持着跪姿，把肩膀和头埋在枕头上了。  
李振洋闭上眼，脑海里想象出岳明辉张开嘴，唾液从嘴里流到枕头上的痴样，手上快了起来。  
两人一前一后地达到了高峰，享受了短暂的，沉默却互通欢愉的时间。  
岳明辉草草清理了一下就盖上了被子。  
香槟的后劲上来了，他射了一发也有点累了。  
那边李振洋还厚颜无耻地问：“你怎么不碰碰后面？”  
“你说什么？信号不太好。”  
谁回答谁就是小狗子。  
“跟我耍赖是不是？你这招，连爷爷我都不用了。”  
“哦，那就这样吧。”  
“诶别啊……”  
岳明辉白他一眼，且再听听他能说出什么好话。  
谁知李振洋还是不死心地说着“深夜话题”：“我以为你自己玩的时候也会弄的。”  
“李振洋，你那边是白天吧？”  
“……”  
“你白日宣淫，好意思吗你？”  
“我白天也懂夜的黑。”  
“我不跟你胡扯。”  
“……那你亲一个再挂呗。”  
岳明辉听他说的温柔，也坦然地mua了一口屏幕。  
挂了手机后，他想了想，给李振洋发去三个字。  
——等你呀

至于这三个字的深层含义，他决定让那个人想一整晚去。


End file.
